reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue Valley (Mission)
:You may also be looking for Rogue Valley, the location where this mission takes place. Rogue Valley is a mission in Red Dead Revolver. Story Source Returning to Brimstone to claim the bounty on Pig Josh, Red is congratulated by Sheriff Bartlett, who tells him that there is another famed outlaw that needs taking care of. Only this time, it's a woman. Red walks out of the Sheriff's office and heads over to Rogue Valley to take out Bad Bessie and her gang. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Make their way up the mountain. *Defeat the two bandits in a duel. *Proceed along the mountain with Curly Shaw. *Kill Bad Bessie and her bodyguards. Mission Details After the cutscene, the player takes control of Red at the foot of some rocky ledges in Rogue Valley. They must exercise caution when climbing, as falls from a great height will result in damage to the character's health. Red cannot fall completely into the valley, however, as he will always automatically catch a ledge. After reaching the bridge, the player will see a few outlaws on the opposite side. They must push forward through these and then more waves of enemies, all the while climbing higher up the mountain. Once Red reaches the ledge with the tall, thin rock directly in front of it, Sidney Fess will begin hurling boulders at him. It is advised to take this enemy out from a distance, as getting hit too many times with the rocks will result in the character's death. Eventually, Red will arrive at a plateau, where two bandits will challenge him to a duel. Once the player kills them and proceeds towards a large group of rocks blocking the path, a cutscene will play showing Curly Shaw emerging from a hiding place beneath a rock. The player will be given the option of buying a Snakebite Kit from him (increases maximum health), before following Shaw down through a tunnel he claims is a shortcut. After taking out the enemies inside and arriving at the exit, Shaw will be hit by a sniper, and the player will have to take cover and eliminate the sharpshooters on the ridges. Once Red has reached the top of the mountain and the cabin, a cutscene will show Bad Bessie and her bodyguards emerging from their hiding spots. This will then initiate the final boss fight of the mission, in which the player must avoid attacks by Sidney "Sissy" Fess, a Native American with a bow, and a bandit wielding a rifle, before taking out Bessie herself. It is advised to do this from a fair distance, as she will attack Red with her bullwhip if he gets too close. If Bessie misses with her whip, however, she is temporarily stunned, leaving an opportunity for the player to attack. Once Bessie is dead, a final scene will show Red hauling her body up onto his shoulders while remarking "Hate to kill a lady." Mission Failure The player will fail the mission if: *The player dies. Objectives for Excellent Rating To get excellent rating, the player must pass 3 of 4 of these objectives: * Accuracy: 66% * Damage Taken: 100% * Time: 5:00 * Best Combo: $200 New Game Elements Introduced *Dueling with multiple opponents. Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Bad Bessie - $250 *Showdown character: Cooper (Good rating) *Showdown character: Bad Bessie (Excellent rating) Bounty Hunter Mode When this mission is performed in Bounty Hunter Mode, the challenge is to find all three treasures. The reward for finding all three is unlocking Sidney "Sissy" Fess as a character in Showdown Mode (which also unlocks his pages in Sheriff Bartlett's Journal). The three treasures are located: *On a path below the first bridge that is encountered. The treasure is a weapon. *On a path that winds down under the rocks in the area just before where "Sissy" Fess is first encountered. The treasure is Medicine. *On another lower path, just past the shortcut that Curly Shaw leads Red through. The treasure is another weapon. Video Walkthrough Related Content Category:Chapters in Revolver